Valentines Day
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Ritsu gives Takano a box of chocolates for valentines day and goes on a date while Takano tries to back off, no longer wanting to scare him. M FOR A REASON,


The cycle was coming to a close and everyone was working away quietly. Ritsu turned his head to Takano who was working quietly. Taking a deep breath he stood up picked up a box that was on his desk– that was his. He had put it their earlier before anyone had came in. He walked over to Takano and put the small red box on his desk making the grumpy looking male look at the box in shock.

"It was on my desk, but it had your name on it. I just noticed now," he turned round and went back to work. Takano nodded his head then saw the label that was in it. It was quite a long message that had been written.

_'To Takano. Ten years ago, I dreamt about how we'd exchange gifts. How we'd go on a date, to that amusement park. I dreamt how I'd be able to tell everyone that I was the luckiest guy in the world, to have you in my heart. But then, you know...we broke up, so that dream went out the window...but for some reason, I still wanted to give you a gift on valentines day. Happy Valentines day. Oda x '_

Takano smiled at the box and the note. It made his spirits rise, that he was thankful for valentines day. He stood up and went to get a drink from the vending machine. He took two and put it onto's Ritsu's desk without a word and continued to proof read the million manuscripts that pile up to the pink, colourful celling.

While he was reading over the manuscripts he looked to Ritsu who was focused on his work. He had a mountain of chocolates from the people around the work. Kisa had even given him some out of the kindness out of his heart.

He wanted to take Kisa's box and smash it on the ground and then pull Ritsu's trousers down...slip his hand into his boxers and grab hold of that beautiful penis that he wasn't allowed to play with, but still did.

He would kiss his succulent neck, biting and suck on the hot skin, then he'd raise one of his legs onto the chair and pull his boxers down, then he'd bang into his hot body until he was screaming '**I love you**.'

Takano went wide when he realised that he was now hard. Stupid Ritsu. He went to grab his dick, but Kisa was walking over to him. He pulled his chair in closer to the desk and moved his hand away from the erection. He glanced over at Ritsu to see that he was gently biting on his bottom lower lip as he read over one of the documents.

"Takano. Kana-sensei's storyboard. I can tell that the feeling is wrong but I can't figure it out," The male nodded his head and guestered to pull a chair over while he took a look. He understood what Kisa was meaning, the feeling was very off and it didn't create the atmosphere that what they had wanted.

"The page needs to have a bleed and have these words reversed while this panel and this one," he pointed to a panel that was vertical and another that was horizontal, "Should be reversed," He handed the manuscript back to the older male, then watched as he took his seat at his desk.

Takano shook his head and continued to work quietly while he was growing in his boxers and was becoming very uncomfortable. If he tried to jack off, he'd end up moaning Ritsu's name out–and he was trying to take it easy with him. Not come on too strong, show some restraint. Moaning his name would probably scare him away.

Kisa sat back and passed a note to Ritsu, the male read it in secret, his eyes widened as he read the note, '_Takano is hard. I went over and he has a full erection in his trousers,'_ Ritsu ripped the paper up and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. He took a manuscript that he had finished looking over and went over.

"Could you read this over?" He asked taking a glance at his trousers, and there it was, on his jeans there was a little bulge growing up. Ritsu waited for Takano to read the manuscript over quickly and handed it back.

"It's good. Put it on the empty desk and put it into the done pile," Ritsu walked over and put the 32 pages onto a label that was dubbed 'done'. He sat back down then read over a few more before making phone calls to the manga-ka to get them fixed. Ritsu stood up during the phone call, he used his cell-phone at his work phone broke, because Kisa threw it away as it kept ringing. It also meant he could move around while he spoke with his authors.

He went over to Takano's desk and saw that they were quote a few manuscripts that were done. He put them onto the pile, not before slipping a note to the male. Takano could only glance at it before he read the message, _'Kisa and I know what situation you are in. Could ya deal with it_,' Takano shook his head slowly then continued to read over the manuscripts.

By the end of the night everyone was still working, feeling anxious to get out and spend some quality time with their lovers. Isaka walked over to their group with a smile, "Guys, I am aware you want to go home and be with your loved ones. I have arranged for this table to go on a date. Who can make it?" Takano nodded his head, Ritsu shook his head, Kisa nodded, Hatori nodded and Mino shook his head.

Isaka nodded then left with the small statistics. Ritsu was back at his desk and was still reading over manuscripts and talking to another author about another manuscript. He hung up when he got an agreement.

Kisa left early to be presentable for his lover and Mino had left. Hatori, Ritsu and Takano remained working hard. Hatori looked to Takano who was still reading over manuscripts. The ones he was reading didn't have any mistakes.

"Hatori. Take the manuscripts to the printers, then you may leave to get ready," Hatori nodded then left. Takano walked over to Ritsu, though he was still hard from earlier and it wouldn't die.

"Thank you for the chocolates. If you didn't figure out, you're my date," Ritsu only nodded his head then took a seat at his desk. Everything was now done, thankfully.

"I need to go and deal with this. God it's so painful," Ritsu nodded again slowly and walked closer to the male.

"Lie on the desk, I promise I won't touch you," Ritsu hesitantly lay on his desk then twisted his body to lie against Kisa's. Takano crawled on top and pulled his trousers and boxers down so that they pooled at his knees.

He reached down between his legs and began to pump his erection until he finally came. Ritsu was blushing heavily. Takano had just jerked off to him. Ritsu was unable to watch or even concentrate in case he too got hard from the action.

The two picked up their chocolates and took the train home, like always it was empty with three others in the same carriage sleeping. Takano and Ritsu subconsciously sat together. There was no need yet they did so anyway.

It was three in the morning for their reservations and none had eaten yet. Takano and Ritsu were both in nice outfits, not really suits just something that was a bit more formal than casual but not overly formal.

Ritsu and Takano walked in last to see their table was with Kisa and Hatori and their male partners. Takano and Ritsu had recognised Hatori's lover. It was Chiharu Yoshikawa, better known as Chiaki Yoshino. The male beside Kisa was unknown, though Ritsu had sworn he had seen him around quite a few times.

Ritsu took a seat beside Chiaki while Takano sat beside Hatori, "This is Yukina," Kisa introduced gesturing to the male in front, "Yukina this is Hatori, Takano, Ritsu and Chiaki," The four waved at the male kindly.

"So Takano was Rittie your date or did she or did she bail,"

"No, he's my date," Kisa nodded then propped his head onto his hands, with his elbows resting on the wooden table. He gave a smirk before continuing to ask questions.

"So could you not find a girl, or is Rittie your girl?" He smiled as Ritsu went red in the face. Clearly the latter was the correct answer, he just wanted to hear it come out of his colleagues mouth.

"If your asking of we are dating, then we are," Ritsu would have objected but going into the break up, the sex they have almost everyday, the passionate moments, it would lead to a disaster. Hatori could only smile at the idea of his two co-workers dating. Takano is quite agressive at times and can be overly scary, but him dating Ritsu who was sweet, sensitive and very caring, would make Takano act like a nice guy. He never doubted if Takano was gentle to the smaller male, he could assume that he was.

"How long have you been dating?" Hatori interjected looking to Ritsu who went red once again at the question.

"T-T-Ten y-years," his voice shaking as he spoke. Everyone could only stare at the two for a moment, that was a long time to date, they should be married by now. Their expressions melted into something that was sincere and of joy.

"Wow. That's along time. You should be bored of Takano by now?" Ritsu shook his head.

"We broke up for the most part. We have only recently got back together," he whispered hanging his head, his brown bangs covering his face.

The waitress came over and took their order, their drinks first. Everyone else had ordered wine for their date but Takano went with coke for the two. When his table questioned him, he looked over to Ritsu who still had his head low.

"I'm a bad drunk. If I drink, I will start babbling about stuff," Hatori smiled. The two males beside Ritsu smiled.

"Kisa, is he the one that I hugged?" Yukina asked going red. The older male nodded his head with a smile. Ritsu blushed a deeper shade of red then looked down. He had noticed Takano's glare at the young male.

"It was nothing really, if anything it was my fault," Takano nodded then walked over to Ritsu and lifted his head up so he could see his face.

"Stop hiding your face," he whispered gently. Ritsu leaned his head into the touch again closing his. Takano gently brushed his lips with his thumb and massaged his cheek softly. Ritsu slowly lifted his head up so that he could look into the mocha mesmerising eyes that belonged to Takano. He received a smile from the said man and watched as he sat back down opposite him.

The wine and coke came. Chiaki had allowed Ritsu a sip of his wine, so he wouldn't feel too left out. The male had taken a little drink and watched as his lover got some from Hatori. Ritsu felt a hand go on his shoulder and he looked to Kisa who was leaning behind Chiaki using him so they could hide their conversation from the other males.

"So the thing earlier with Takano, were you it's cause. Did you make our boss hard?" Ritsu blushed but nodded his head. Kisa laughed and was about to retreat but Ritsu pulled him in again so he could continue to talk.

"I didn't do it on purpose. He must have thought about me. Who could blame him?" Kisa pushed Ritsu over.

"Your a proper pig," he laughed. Ritsu fell to the floor and Chiaki and Kisa burst into laughter while Takano helped him up. He never said a word as he checked that he was okay and stable. Confirming that he indeed was alright, he sat back down and smiled to Ritsu.

"What you three gossiping about?" He asked with a smile.

"He was talking about that situation from work," Takano blushed and gave Kisa a dirty look.

"Rittie. Don't tell him. Why'd you do that?" Kisa turned his head away from the evil glare that Takano was giving him.

"I will strangle you...or maybe I could bring Sansuzki to do that," Kisa looked down at the mention of that males name.

"Takano, don't bring up the past. That's not fair. We don't like our past, Kisa isn't proud of his," Ritsu kicked him in the leg then looked to Kisa.

Ritsu had learnt all of the men that Kisa had slept with, Sansuzki would be the worst of the lot. He was abusive and had thrown Kisa down the stairs. It was safe to say that Kisa was terrified of the male and the mention of the name.

Yet even after Sansuzuki he still dated idiots after that, taking a little bit more precaution when he followed a male home. Ritsu put a hand onto Kisa's and gave him a sincere and cheesy smile. Kisa laughed then turned to his face his boyfriend who gave him a genuine smile.

"Rittie?" A female asked from the side. The said male turned to see An, she ran over and gave him a hug, which Ritsu put his arms around her small waist, and then she kissed his cheek leaving a lipstick stain. "Sorry. I did it again," she licked her thumb before wiping off the lipstick stain.

Takano was fuming inside and was so tempted to stand up and punch the female. She was well aware that they were together, why did she insist on doing things to him like that? Ritsu blushed taking her hand away from him.

"I was hoping I'd see you. Here's your chocolate," Ritsu smiled then went into his own bag and took out chocolates from her. Takano was being held back by Hatori knowing he was about to flip the table.

An turned her head behind her and turned away from everyone else, "See you Rittie. Nice seeing you," Ritsu nodded the turned to Takano and touched his hair.

"She's still my friend. I don't stop you from talking to Yokozawa and you had sex with him. An's just my childhood friend," he whispered but it was still audible for everyone else to hear. Kisa and Hatori leaned back in shock.

"Ahh. You did Yoko-" Kisa paused in mid sentence and looked to Hatori with shock. Hatori was still trying to picture the positioning.

"On their side?" Hatori asked.

"No even still who went in. Ew imagine them kissing and sweating. That image may turn be straight," he gagged. Ritsu laughed taking a seat next then gasped as he noticed who was walking in the room with a small girl holding his hand and another male holding the girls other hand.

"Yokozawa!" Ritsu exclaimed standing up. A waitress had noticed that they had knew each other and had brought a table over and pulled out three seats for them to sit down. Takano smiled to the male then looked to the other male.

"Ah Kirishima, hows Japun hanging?" The said male grinned then helped the little girl onto the chair before pulling in beside Ritsu.

"By a thread. Emerald?" Takano sighed.

"We managed to get it done," He smiled before looking to Hatori and Kisa still figuring out the postions. Takano tapped Kisa's arm then pointed to himself before putting that same hand in front of him, some what close to his body, his hand level.

He then pointed to Yokozawa then put that hand underneath with a space between. Kisa and Hatori paled at the idea. He then pointed to Zen with that hand that was on top and put it back on top.

Kisa and Hatori were both pale getting mental images of Takano humping into Yokozawa, saliva between their mouths. Both panting heavily from the vigorous activity. Clothes would be scattered everywhere and Yokozawa would take a nibble at Takano's neck.

Kisa gagged once again then looked to Ritsu who was frowning, Takano reached across the table and took Ritsu's hand. He kissed it softly then massaged it. Ritsu was clearly uncomfortable with the two males being here. He turned his head to see Yokozawa looking at a menu with the little girl.

"I want that," The little girl said pointing to something in the menu.

"Hiyo, that's too spicy for you,"

"I'll drink all of my milk. Please," she looked to her dad and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy, I want the chicken," Zen looked it over before shaking his head.

"Sorry, it's far to spicy. Even if you did drink all your milk. Have some chicken curry with daddy," The girl nodded her head then sat back. The waitress brought over a warm milk for the girl.

"Sorry, I had to bring Hiyori. There were no babysitters available. She'll be asleep soon," Everyone at the table didn't mind too much they weren't even focusing on the girl.

"So when did you two start dating. And if you say this is for work I'll slap you,"

"It was a few months after our...confrontation," Takano nodded his head then looked to Ritsu who was whispering information into Chaki's ear about Yokozawa. Since he was out of the circuit along with Yukina they needed some stuff to be explained, though Yukina had met him a few times since he was in charge of selling the shoujo manga.

The meals came and everyone was taking in a group. Hiyori was now on her fathers lap, sleeping happily while he ate his curry.

"Kisa?" Ritsu turned to the dark haired male who had just taken a bit of his own meal and had his chopsticks in his mouth. "Is Mino gay?" The black headed male nodded his head.

"He doesn't admit it, but he has a boyfriend...what was his name? Yuu Yanase," Chiaki turned to the male then got his phone out and phoned some male.

"What's Mino's first name?" He asked anyone at the table.

"Kanade," Kisa spoke up. Chiaki nodded then smiled as his friend was on the other line. He sounded tired and he could hear someone in the background. Chiaki put it to Kisa's ear then he heard the sound of his friend moan.

Ritsu got a listen then smiled, Chiaki put it back to his ear, "Can you tell Mino that his friends would have loved to see him here. It would have been a nice Maiden Club get together," Chiaki laughed as he heard Yuu stutter on the phone.

Chiaki gave the phone to Kisa as Mino was now on the other line "You had all night to get some, you could have had a meal first," Ritsu could hear Mino grumble. Kisa only laughed.

"Ritsu. Only Kisa has ever been able to handle scary Mino and is never phased, so don't say a word," Takano whispered to the male.

"I hate all of yous," he grumbled before the phone disconnected.

"Rittie. Never make him angry. Phoning him at four in the morning will. Keep that in mind," Ritsu nodded his head then looked to Takano who was finished with his meal and was resting his head back.

The check came and without discussion, it was billed to Isaka. Everyone got up and headed off with their partners, "Anyone want a lift. We can take another two couples?" Takano asked taking Ritsu's hand.

Kisa and Chiaki nodded their heads and followed Takano to his car. All six of them got in, "What houses are we heading to?" Takano asked putting on his glasses.

"Mine," Kisa said looking to Ritsu who was sitting at the front and was staring at the road ahead.

"Mine as well," Chiaki stated. Takano needed directions for Chiaki's but it wasn't far from his own home. It was basically the building opposite. Takano dropped of Kisa and Yukina before leading Chiaki to his home.

Takano parked the car in his usual spot then looked to Ritsu who was in deep thought staring off. He had done that quite a lot in. He shook his head then looked round realising that the car engine had stopped. He looked to Takano with sad eyes.

"Hey daze-y," he laughed then got out the car. Ritsu did the same and followed the man into the lift. Takano pushed the number 12 on the dial and could only wait until the doors reopened. Takano turned Ritsu and pressed his lips against the others. He felt Ritsu melt into the kiss then kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," Takano looked down to see the pained expression from the other male. Takano stopped to think, did Ritsu not want to be alone just yet.

"O-,"

"Hey want to come in for some tea?" Ritsu made up an excuse but Takano could tell that he really did. The excitement his face adored when he had been invited in. Takano led him in then went into his small kitchen and made them some green tea. When he walked out he saw Ritsu on the couch staring at a picture of them two.

Takano took a seat next to him, but he didn't move, he sighed then put Ritsu's tea onto the coffee table then lay back into the couch. "Ritsu?" Takano whispered.

The brunette turned his head to look into Takano's eyes, "Why'd you keep spacing out?" Takano asked putting a hand on the males lap. Ritsu didn't say anything and stared into Takano's eyes.

"Are you sick? Do you want to head home?" Ritsu stood up slowly and walked out. Takano had noticed the same pain again on his face. He couldn't understand what was troubling him. Takano took a sip of his green tea then heard Ritsu's door slam and the sound of him crying.

Takano stood up quickly and rushed into his apartment, he found Ritsu on the couch, cuddling into his knees. His head was up and was staring into Takano's while tears fell down his face. He soon looked away and hid his face between his knees.

"What's wrong? Ritsu did I do something?" The male nodded slowly but then shook his head. Takano walked over and pulled him in close to his body. He gently rubbed his hair while he had his eyes closed on Takano's chest.

"I'm such a failure," he whispered. Takano shook his head. "I can't even tell you want I want," He hid his face again. Takano lifted his head then gave him a loving smile.

"What is it that you want. If you can't say it, point," Ritsu shook his head then hid his face deeper into Takano's chest. "What do you want?" Takano asked again kissing his forehead.

"Is it that you don't want to be alone on valentines day?" Ritsu somewhat nodded his head. "I think you are tired. Let's go to bed," Takano lifted Ritsu up and took him to his bed. He layed him down and joined him in the bed.

He turned the light off then felt Ritsu turn it on at his side, "Why won't you-," he whispered quietly. Takano sat up the watched as Ritsu straddled his hips and began to cry again.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" He cried. He gasped his facing going a deeper red as he had just admitted what had been on his mind. Takano looked to the male with shock, he gave a warm smile and held the male in place.

"I didn't want you to think that I am in this for sex only. I do love you. If you want to have sex with me, you can start me off. If you want it, start me off," Ritsu blushed shaking his head slowly.

Takano lay his head back, his neck fully exposed, "Come on," Takano purred softly. Ritsu slowly made his way over to the exposed skin and gently kissed the skin. He put his face against the hot skin and moaned ever so gently.

"I'm so nervous," he whispered. Takano opened his eyes and looked to Ritsu, his head still on the pillow.

"Do what ever you want, there is no reason to be embarrassed," Ritsu gulped then moved towards Takano's mouth. He pressed his lips against the others slowly. He wasn't used to starting up kissing with tongue, but he was wanted to kiss.

Takano opened his mouth and allowed Ritsu to slip his tongue in. He didn't want Ritsu to back down because of embarrassment and he was helping him as much as he could. Takano let out a soft moan as he felt his mouth being adored by the male who sat on his hips.

He moved his hand the others back then began to undress him slowly. He took his sweatshirt of then began to unbutton his shirt. Takano grabbed the males hands and led them to his jacket. Ritsu slowly tugged the jacket off then threw it to the floor. He went to unbutton his shirt while his tongue was still locked with Takano's.

Ritsu moaned against the others mouth then felt Takano move away from his mouth and suck on his neck, "Not there," Takano bit down harder, his hand roaming down his chest, undoing all the buttons on his shirt, he slid his hand down further and began to rub his hand gently against the other males growing erection.

"Should we free him?" Takano asked while taking the others shirt off and discarding it off the bed. Ritsu nodded his head then watched as Takano undid his trouser bottoms and unzipped the trousers. He pulled the two bits of fabric back and removed the trousers, Ritsu lofted his legs up so that they could slide down his thighs. They too were soon discarded onto the floor, leaving Ritsu in a tight pair of boxers with a large bulge.

Takano stroked the erection through the fabric and could already feel the material beginning to soak due to pre-cum. Takano took his own shirt off and jeans before he was in the same position as Ritsu. He grabbed Ritsu hips and lay down and moved them towards his face.

"Turn round, to face the door," Ritsu did as he was told then his hips were moved down Ritsu's face.

"No this isn't what I think it is," Takano grinned then pulled Ritsu's boxers down his thighs.

"Get into the position," Ritsu did as he was told and laid his hands next to the others erection. He was deep red but he did want to do this.

Takano licked the tip of Ritsu's cock, hearing a very satisfying moan come from the others mouth, "More," Ritsu begged.

"Not until you are giving me one," He again licked the tip already tasting the pre-cum. Ritsu hesitantly pulled Takano's boxers down with one hand then watched as Takano's erection sprang to life.

Taking a quick deep breath he began to lick down the shaft hearing moans of delight from Takano. He retracted then felt Takano do the same, "Did I make you moan like that," He asked this eyes staring in the corner so he could try and see Takano, with his head turning slightly.

"If you do more, I'll mo-,"Takano fell short of the sentence then quickly got Ritsu to turn round, "Tell me you have lube," he begged. Ritsu shook his head.

"No why?"

Takano smiled nervously, "I've ran out. Do you want it dry?" Ritsu shook his head, worried of the pain that may soon becoming.

"I have an idea!" Ritsu ran into the living room and grabbed his cell phone. He was shortly joined by Takano, both stark naked.

"Chiaki!" He cried over the phone.

"_Ritsu. I am in the middle of something is it important?"_

"You have spare lube right?"

_"Did you run out?"_

"Yes. Please. Please. Don't let me have it dry?"

_"Okay. We have extra, but it only lasts like twice,"_

"Whatever. I'll buy more. Please and thank you,"

_"Meet me outside. Tori...i'll be outside for a second_," Ritsu was sure that the last part was intended for Hatori. Ritsu ran and found grey joggers and a black jumper that drowned him. He put on slippers then ran out the apartment and down the stairs.

He was still quite horny and his erection was poking out from the joggers. Though the jumper did cover his junk, it still bulged.

He ran outside into the bitterness, he watched as Chiaki was running across the road for him. He handed Ritsu a bottle that was indeed tiny, "Thank you so much," Ritsu smiled greatufully accepting the small little tube.

"Your indeed in need of this," Chiaki laughed his eyes glancing down for a second. Ritsu looked to Chiaki and realised that they were in the same position. They both laughed.

"I shouldn't keep you. Takano must be dying," Ritsu laughed nodding his head.

"I can't believe you are going out with Hatori. You never said,"

"Likewise with Takano,"

"Well it's embaressing and it's very complicated,"

"How come?"

"We aren't exactly dating nor are we lovers. I haven't yet agreed to get back with him,"

"Why haven't you agreed,"

"I don't want to get hurt again,"

"Will he hurt you?" Ritsu shook his head. Takano won't hurt him. He wasn't that kind of person, and it was all a misunderstanding. Ritsu swollowed.

"No. He won't hurt me," Chiaki smiled nodding.

"Then get with him again. He clearly loves you," Ritsu nodded his head then heard someone walk up behind them.

"RITSU!" The said male jumped at the sudden voice. He turned to see Takano staring at him angrily. "Don't tell me you have stopped to gossip with Yoshino. Come on," Takano took the small tube of lube then lead Ritsu back into the apartment.

"Thanks again," Ritsu called out as he was dragged into the apartment again. Takano sighed as they got into the elevator and put his hands down Ritsu's trousers taking a hold of his erection.

"Not here," He moaned out in pleasure. Takano pinned Ritsu against the bars that were on all four walls. The lift was full of mirrors making Takano smile. He turned them round so he could see his expression in the mirror. He pulled down the lose joggers that were actually Takano's and pumped his shaft quicker.

"Lie on the floor," Takano ordered. Ritsu did as he was told and watched as Takano pressed the elevator to stop. He too got onto the floor and began to suck happily on Ritsu's lenght. He engulfed the warm muscle and choked it back all they way down to the base.

While coming back up he hummed and quickly Ritsu came into Takano's mouth, his neck arching back in ectasy. Takano quickly pressed the button for the lift to continue. He scooped Ritsu up and ran into his room.

He put him on the bed and pulled the jumper and trousers away from his body. He did the same with his own clothing until both were stark naked, "I can't wait any longer. I need you now," Ritsu grinned then got up and pushed Takano down and engulfed the large cock in his hot, moist mouth.

"Ugh," Takano breathed holding onto the bed sheets, his legs quivering, he didn't want to thrust his hips up into his mouth. If he did he was sure Ritsu would get really scared from the action.

Ritsu took the long shaft out and began to lick the head and down the back, earning himself some lustful moans come from the others mouth. Ritsu smiled then when he reaced Takano's balls he sucked on them as well earning more delighted moans, "Ughhh. Ahh," Takano ran his fingers into Ritsu's soft brown locks.

"Let me take you now. I want to come inside you," Ritsu nodded his head then lay beside Takano who didn't move. He wrapped his arms around Ritsu and planted a gentle kiss in his forehead.

"This has to be my favourite valentines ever. Thank you," Takano crawled on top and put one finger into Ritsu and pumped it in. Ritsu could only moan in pleasure tilting his head back wanting more.

"Stuff preparations. I want it now," Ritsu barked. Takano nodded his head then slipped his fingers out. He coated his length in the watermelon lube that Chiaki had given them. He alined himself to Ritsu's entrance then shoved himself in hearing a slight whimper escape the light browns haired males lips.

Takano captured the said lips and hungrily kissed the male. He never moved until Ritsu was comfortable in that position. He took a hold of his legs and split them apart further and put his legs over his shoulders.

"I can't hold it baby. Can I move?" Ritsu nodded his head, a large blush on his face. Takano leaned down and captured his lips again. Takano thrusted into him hard, loving the sensation of Ritsu thrusting back. Knowing each other for so long they had learnt ways that could really get the other person on the brink of exploding. Ritsu sat up and took a seat on Takano's lap and forced himself up and down while Takano bucked his heads up to meet Ritsu.

Ritsu nibbled on his ear and his neck, he knew where Takano's sensitive spots were. One were his nipples the other the crook of his neck and his ear lobe. Ritsu bent down captured on of his bosses perky red buds and sucked on it while continuing to bounce on the long shaft. Takano's breath was hitched and was against Ritsu's side as he lowered his head to enjoy the sensation.

"I'm going to cum," Takano gasped and without a second notice he let his seeds to spill into the other. Ritsu not a second later to came, his cum hitting Takano's chest and face. Takano fell back and kissed the male passionately. He pulled out then heard Ritsu gasp as he began to leak.

"Go to sleep," Takano pulled the covers over the two. Ritsu closed his eyes felling the extent to his own tiredness. He was exhausted and his eyes kept closing. He turned to see that Takano had already was out for the count.

"I love you, Masamune," he whispered turning his body into the larger males.

"I love you too, Ritsu," The said male blushed as Takano had heard what he had said. The two closer their eyes, sleep washing over them.

* * *

Takano woken too early when he smelt cookies. He sat up slowly, realising that Ritsu was not in bed. The time on the wall, said it was half past 9 in the morning. Takano stood up and headed into the kitchen stark naked. He was fully aware that they were alone.

He found Ritsu mixing ingredients with cake mix on his face. Takano pulled him into a hug from the back and kissed his neck at the same time, "Come back to bed. Why are you up so early?" Ritsu leaned into Takano's body sighing deeply, "Can you say what you said to me last night again? I want to hear it again," he asked kissing the others shoulders.

"I-I-I don't remember what I said. I must have been talking in my sleep. Haha. Sorry. I never said anything to you," he said nervously, lying. Takano was fully aware that he felt scared and nervous.

"Please," Takano begged turning the male round.

"Only if you help me cook and put some clothes on?" Takano ran out quickly and returned with grey joggers and his usual loose black t-shirt. He walked over to Ritsu and looked to the box mix and saw that there was a sticker with 'From An. I want cookies'

"Every year. We give each other cake mix type things and then we make each other cake and exchange them the next again day. I gave her white chocolate cookie mix and she gave me white chocolate and raspberry. I only have to make one more batch," Takano nodded the he took the mix and began to stir it softly.

"I love you, Masamune," The said male smiled, he nearly dropped the wooden spoon and gripped onto his heart.

"I love you too, Ritsu. I nearly had a heart attack hearing that," he kissed his cheek then continued to mix the bowl and made them into little cookies.

He put them onto a tray and put them in the oven. Ritsu smiled then set a timer and brought the timer into his bedroom. He crawled into bed with Takano who was stripping into nothing then did the same with Ritsu as he sent a text.

'Your cookies are in the oven. Where are you?'  
'_At the drug store getting something_'  
'Could you pick up luberication for me. I'll pay you later. Two big bottles'  
'_Flavours?'_  
'Any will do. Thanks. Going to sleep now. Come to the office at about 7 xx' Ritsu shut his phone then cuddled in the bed with Takano.

* * *

It was just past seven at the office. Takano was without his lover who was still in bed, which he needed since he didn't really sleep. Takano was talking with Hatori and Kisa casually, he noticed that Kisa had a slight limp in his walk. That made him chuckle.

"Mr Neighbour-san?" A voice called out. Takano looked up to see An with a large box and a drug store plastic bag.

"Ritsu is still in bed. He should be coming in soon though. Take a seat," An nodded then did as she was told and sat at Ritsu's desk.

A few hours past when Ritsu finally walked in. When he spotted An he smiled and set the box down on his desk next to her. He walked over to Takano and was embraced with a kiss to the forehead.

"Well rested?" He asked happily. Ritsu nodded his head then walked back over to An once again and she gave him the drug bag. He looked in it and saw two bottles of lube. One watermelon, the other white chocolate.

Ritsu pulled out his wallet and gave the girl the money for the lube then pushed her off his chair, "Me and Takano made them. Enjoy," An nodded then walked over to Takano and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Mr Neighbour-san. I can tell that you treated Rittie very well this valentines day. He is very happy. Thank you," and with that she skipped of with the cookies that Ritsu and Takano had made for her. Takano walked over and took a cookie from the box and took a bite. He smiled at Ritsu, that was the first time he had such a great valentines day and he was sure that the next one would be even better.

* * *

**I wrote this for valentines day. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Leave a review.**


End file.
